Breakfast at Katie's
by ileikpudding
Summary: A weird girl, Naruto characters, dancing tacos, random music, and yaoi and yuri come together to make this completely retarded story. Summary sucks. R&R?
1. where you are the one

_**Breakfast at Katie's**_

_**Okay, this is just like a little comedy only too...um...stupid for tv...stars the Naruto characters and stuff. It's in an apartment with a lot of room and rooms. Sometimes we go outside, few at a time, but we might go somewhere so don't expect us to stay locked up in a room. Beware of OOC, all characters will act different. It's nothing like the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's, which is actually a good movie .Humans are now anime characters, and all anime characters are skinny...most of them are. I don't own anything but the plot. Read and enjoy.**_

Katie: (nighttime, riding in a car with gaara listening to hellogoodbye, singing) where you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers 'hello I've missed you quite terribly I fell in love, in love with you suddenly and there's no where else i could be but here in your arms'

Gaara: there's a stranger on the road.

Katie: (looks at stranger who has an axe) don't fucking stop he has an axe!!!

Gaara: yeah but he also has booze... (stops the car) need a lift?

Creepy stranger: yeah

Katie: why do you have an axe?

Creepy stranger: can't get these beers open.

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Katie: that sucks

Creepy stranger: I know it's troublesome

Katie: wait, (gets out the car) Shikamaru?

Creepy stranger (now shikamaru): Katie?

Katie and Shikamaru: (huggies)

Katie: come one we'll bring you back to our place.

Shikamaru: I live at your place.

Katie: that's true...everyone lives together...forgot again...

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Katie and Shikamaru: (gets in car and dances to hellogoodbye)

Katie: (singing) where you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers 'hello I've missed you quite terribly.' I fell in love, in love with you suddenly and there's no where else I could be but here in your arms

Shikamaru: wow you can sing...just like her...

Katie: just like who?

Shikamaru: (blushes) n-no one

Katie: Tenten?

Shikamaru: no

Katie: Ino?

Shikamaru: no

Katie: Hinata?

Shikamaru: no

Katie: Sakura?

Shikamaru: HELL TO THE NO!!!!!

Gaara: (smirks)

Katie: Kin?

Shikamaru: who?

Katie: never mind... Haku?

Shikamaru: that's a guy.

Katie: yeah but he's one girly guy.

Shikamaru: no

Katie: Tsunade?

Shikamaru: big boobs but no...

Katie: what!!! her butt is big too!!!

Shikamaru: not like that...

Katie: oh now I get what you said

Gaara: it's Temari

Katie: Temari is not a butt!!!

Gaara and Shikamaru: What?

Gaara: Katie, do you even know what we were talking about?

Katie: ...waffles?...

Gaara: Go back into your own little dream world Katie.

Katie: okay (stares out the window and drools)

Gaara: Now as I was saying. It's Temari

Shikamaru: (blushes) s-sorry

Gaara: it's ok but one condition

Shikamaru: anything

Gaara: (stops car abruptly)

Katie: (hits windshield) owie...

Gaara: (looks at Katie weird) ...

Katie: ...

Shikamaru: ...

Random dancing taco: ...

Gaara: as I was saying (turns to Shikamaru) if you hurt her I'll kill you the worst way imaginable

Katie: and I'll help. That happens to be one of my bestest friends

Gaara: that's my sister

Katie: friendship runs deeper than family (smirks)

Gaara: blood's thicker than water (smirks)

Katie: (pouts) you big meanie!!! (sticks tongue out at gaara)

Gaara: (smirks wider)

Katie: ...I hate you...

Gaara: I know...but do you really hate me?

Katie: you suck

Gaara: no you suck

Katie: cock

Gaara: and you just made fun of yourself

Katie: dammit!!!

Shikamaru: (laughs)

Katie: (turns around) you just lost your membership to Video Spot!!!!!!!

Shikamaru: dangit...

Gaara: (parks at house) yo we're home.

Everyone: (walking back to their rooms)

Gaara: you know something...

Katie and Shikamaru: what

Gaara: I never learned to drive a car...I don't even know what a car is...

Katie and Shikamaru: OO ...shit...

Katie: (looks behind at the road, which road kill is everywhere and signs have been run into) gaara...

Gaara: yeah?

Katie: I think you ran over a giraffe (points to a dead run over giraffe)

Gaara: ...no that's been there...

Katie: (awkward silence) I don't even want to know

_In the House_

Katie: (singing) 'cause you are the one, the one that lies close to me'

Neji: (glares)

Katie and Naruto: (singing) 'whispers "hello, I've missed you quite terribly"

Neji: (pulls out a baseball bat)

Katie and Naruto: (still singing) 'I fell in love, in love with you suddenly'

Neji: (hits naruto with bat) SHUT UP!!!!!!

Naruto: XX

Katie: OO nani?

Neji: I hate that song...

Katie: I love that song

Gaara: we can tell

Katie: yeah, where have you been all this time gaara?

Gaara: I went go get a drink 5 minutes ago

Katie: ...oh... you left and didn't get me one?!?!?!?

Gaara: get your own one

Katie: fuck you!!!!

Gaara: you wish you could

Katie: OO (blushes)

Gaara: HA!!!! I knew it!!!!

Katie: s-shut up!!!!!!!

Gaara: NEVAH!!!!!!!!!

Neji: OO Gaara...shouting?!?!? Katie blushi- wait that one's not hard to believe.

Katie: (smacks neji) asshole

Neji: (laughs)

Katie: (pulls out iPod and puts on Criss Angel Mindfreak hat) ...

Neji: was that necessary?

Katie: (singing really loud as if to ignore him) I am the mindfreak!!! MINDFREAK!!!!! There's no reality!!!! Just this world of illusion that keeps on taunting _me_. I am the mindfreak. MINDFREAK!!!! I am the mindfreak. MINDFREAK!!!! I am the mindfreak. MINDFREAK!!!! I am the mindfreak. MINDFREAK!!!! MINDFREAK!!!! MINDFREAK!!!! MINDFREAK!!!! MINDFREAK!!!! Are you ready?

Neji: song's over. Now you can here us.

Katie: (singing daft punk) one more time!!! (starts dancing)

Gaara: OO

Neji: (rolls eyes)

Hinata: Katie? (steals ear piece and starts dancing)

Katie and hinata: (dancing up on each other)

Neji and gaara: (nosebleed)

Katie: MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Hinata: ...

Strange blonde person: (walks in) hello? Someone told me this was a place for naruto characters, un?

Katie: yeah it is... (looks at the person) OO (blushes) n-name, p-please?

Strange blonde person: Deidara

Katie: ... y-you...need a p-place to s-stay?

Deidara: thanks, un.

Hinata: Katie... I d-don't think t-there's any r-room.

Deidara: (smile fades) well... I could always go...I'll find some where else's

Katie: ...s-sleep with me

Deidara: (blushes) nani?!?!?!?!?

Katie: I have a k-king size b-bed so y-you can stay s-sleep in m-my r-room.

Deidara: (calms down) oh...sure, I guess I'll stay

Katie: (smiles) I'm glad...

Gaara: o.O

Deidara: so...have any movies, un?

Katie: I have Eragon

Deidara: cool.

Everyone: (watching movie)

Naruto: (walks in and hops on sofa) I'm watching too!!!

Deidara: (looks at Gaara who's looking at Naruto)

Gaara: (looks at Naruto)

Katie: (looks at the dancing taco outside)

Naruto: Gaara what's wrong?

Gaara: (blushes and looks away) N-nothing

Deidara: (gets weird feeling)

_Later that night_

Katie: (hops into bed)

Deidara: (sits on bed) so...your dating the redhead?

Katie: n-no...but...I think...I might like him... I don't know.

Deidara: oh, because I could sense he doesn't like you, un.

Katie: of course he does! we're best friends.

Deidara: I didn't mean like that. I meant like **that**, un

Katie: oh...well that makes me feel loads better.

Deidara: Sorry, un

Katie: s'okay.

Everyone: goes to sleep

_A/N Okay I'll update as i reach the required amount of reviews...which is 5_

_Gaara: Yeah we're being nice_

_Neji: Please no flames_

_Katie: Flames shall be used to burn Gaara's teddy bear_

_Gaara: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

_Katie: Oh shit!!!! (runs)_

_Neji: (laughs)_

_Gaara: (goes Shukaku on Katie)_


	2. old time rock and roll

**Okay, since people said I should write more, here it is!!! Chapter two. I don't own Naruto, just the plot. I also don't own the Electric Six's 'Gay bar' or Bob Seger's 'Old Time Rock and Roll.' All other information is in the first chapter. Blah. Get ready for more randomness...**

_**Next day**_

Katie: (on the computer) ...

Deidara: hey Katie... what are you doing, un?

Katie: (sings as music starts up) 'just take those old records from the shelf. I said I'd listen to them by myself. Today's music ain't got the same soul. I like that old time rock and roll'

Deidara: O.O wha?

Katie: sorry... got a little carried away

Deidara: pshh... a LITTLE????

Katie: I'm not the one who just said 'pssh'

Deidara: what does that have to do with anything, un???

Katie: ...I really don't know...

Gaara: (walks in) did I just hear Bob Seger?

Katie and Deidara: um...no...

Gaara: oh...damn...

Katie: (goes to Naruto) Naruto, where's Sai?

Naruto: I don't have the slightest idea, but I do know he stole pancakes.

Katie: HOLY CRAP!!!!!

Naruto: I know, that's what I said when he ran off with them

Katie: no, not that

Naruto: oh...then what?

Katie: you ate something besides ramen... YAY!!!!!!

Naruto: the other day I was eating chocolate

Katie: O.O where did you happen to find that chocolate?

Naruto: the room right across mine

Katie: Naruto... that's MY ROOM and MY CHOCOLATE!!!!!!

Naruto: SHIT!!!!! (runs off)

Katie: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!! (screams and runs after Naruto)

Deidara: (pulls out 5 chocolate bars) Katie, un?

Katie: WHAT DO YO- (spots candy) is that for me? (puppy dog eyes)

Deidara: Yeah it's for you, un

Katie: CHOCOLATE!!!!!! (glomps Deidara munches on chocolate)

Sai: (walks in and starts singing) You! I wanna take you to a gay bar, I wanna take you to a gay bar,

Katie and Sai : (singing) I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar. Let's start a war, start a nuclear war, At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar. Wow!

Katie: hey Sai, long time no see

Sai: I saw you yesterday

Katie: ...that's a long time for me...

Sai: oooookay

Katie: Me and Sai are partners in crime but Deidara is now in the group so now we're a squad in crime.

Deidara: cool, un

Sai: sweet

Katie: TACOS!!!!

Random dancing taco: (walks in and dances while holding balloons) do ya like balloons?

Katie: (pulls out gun and shoots random dancing taco) that's for stalking me. (shoots it again) that's for stealing my taquito at taco bell. (bites a chunk of the now dead random taco) and that's cause I was hungry...

(phone rings)

Kankuro: (fixing his puppets)

Sai: (listening to 'gay bar')

Temari and Shikamaru: (making out)

Gaara: (playing Grand Theft Auto Vice City)

Deidara: (playing with clay)

Itachi: (painting nails)

Kisame: (flirting with goldfish)

Lee: (running into walls screaming something about youth)

Naruto: (listening to iPod)

Katie: ... (phone rings again) FINE!!! I'll get it... lazy assholes (answers phone) hello?...speaking...omg! what's up...your coming over for a visit?...you and Sasori?... can't wait...okiely dokiely... bye... (hangs up) EVERYBODY!!!!!

Everybody: (looks at Katie like a moron)

Katie: My friend Korena's coming to visit with Sasori tomorrow...

Deidara: Oh it feels like I haven't seen Sasori in forever, un

Katie: I know same here with Korena.

Naruto: What do you mean? You talked to her two days ago!

Katie: That's talking. I meant that I haven't seen her in a while

Naruto: Same thing

Katie: No it isn't

Naruto: ...

Katie: D I pwn j00!!!!!

Naruto: .

Katie: (rubs hands together) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- (cough) (choke) I CAN'T (wheeze) BREATH!!! (cough) (wheeze) (sputter) okay I'm better now

everyone: o.O

Deidara: ...I don't know her, un

Katie: Yes you do we're room mates!!!

Deidara: ...damn...

Katie: (smirk)

Deidara: uh...I don't like that look on your face, un...

Katie: (glomps Deidara)

Katie: WEEEE!!!!!

Deidara: owie

Naruto: I love ramen

Neji: two words... screwed up

Katie: there are three types of people in this world... those who can count and those who can't

Neji: wonder which one you're on

Katie: me too... do you know?

Neji: (sarcastically) I have no idea

Random dancing zombie taco: (gets up) I do!!!

Katie: DAMN YOU!!!!! (pulls out gun)

Random dancing zombie taco: what you gonna do? shoot me? I'm dead already

Katie: (smirks)

Deidara: uh oh, when she smirks that's when you run, un

Katie (ties up random dancing zombie taco) now later, when I feel like it, I'm going to bring you back to Taco Bell

Tenten: ooooookay

Katie: ...now I really want a taquito...

Tenten: (smacks Katie) too bad

Katie: BUT I WANT ONE!!!

Tenten: can't you just be quiet when you mope around?

Katie: I NEED NOT SUFFER IN SILENCE WHEN I CAN STILL MOAN, WHIMPER, AND COMPLAIN!!!!!!

Gaara: true... I told Temari that when she was taking too long to bake the cake for Kankuro's birthday.

Everyone: O.O

Gaara: what?

Everyone: You eat cake?

Katie: I must agree with everyone. You're too skinny!!!

Gaara: I'm skinny because of my metabolism. I love cake more than fat people!!!

Katie: That's what I love about cake

Gaara: And that would be?

Katie: High on sugar, low on common sense

Gaara: true

Deidara: And that's why I love her, un

Katie: you love me? (blushes) -

Deidara: I...uh...um... heh heh

Katie: (glomps Deidara)

Gaara: well at least I'm not getting glomped anymore

Naruto: GAA-KUN!!!!! (glomps Gaara)

Gaara: (blushes) I shouldn't have said anything.

Katie: well, everybody... bedtime

Everyone: goodnight

Katie: (grabs Deidara) come one let's go

Deidara: mhm

Deidara and Katie: (crawl into bed)

Deidara: ...

Katie: (shrugs) eh, what the hell (cuddles with Deidara)

Everybody: (sleeping)

_(a/n)Katie: okay sorry it took so long_

_Deidara: the computer's working like shit, un_

_Katie: My friend Korena wanted to be put in this story so I'm putting her in next chapter_

_Gaara: We don't really do that but since we're best friends we did that._

_Deidara: Not to mention role-play buddies, un._

_Katie: same number as last time... if I don't reach the required amount of reviews, we shall tie Itachi in a chair and force him to listen to Paris Hilton's album for 48 hours straight_

_Itachi: HELP!!!!!_

_Katie: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ha! I didn't choke that time..._

_Deidara: That's what you get for making fun of art, un. _

_Katie: Art's a bang!_

_Deidara: ...I love you..._


End file.
